


A Trip to the Sea

by NonbinaryBlue



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, own work - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death at sea, Injury, Major Character Injury, Ocean, Original Character Death(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonbinaryBlue/pseuds/NonbinaryBlue
Summary: Water crashed viciously against the small boat, spilling in through the small cracks and over the sides. Isolated in a brutish ocean, I sat silently, drenched and shivering. Rain continues to pour down, lashing at my skin, stinging my eyes. Grey rainwater merged with salty water belonging to the monstrous sea, swirling into one murderous mass. Wind roared, lifting up the sea water and throwing it where wished. I could taste the sympathetic taste of death.Something was going to happen.





	A Trip to the Sea

Water crashed viciously against the small boat, spilling in through the small cracks and over the sides. Isolated in a brutish ocean, I sat silently, drenched and shivering. Rain continues to pour down, lashing at my skin, stinging my eyes. Grey rainwater merged with salty water belonging to the monstrous sea, swirling into one murderous mass. Wind roared, lifting up the sea water and throwing it where wished. I could taste the sympathetic taste of death.

  
Something was going to happen.

  
The boat dipped up and down, raising high with the skyscraper eaves, throwing me madly around the boat. I could fall in at any moment. One overly-violent jolt sent me flying forwards, my chin making into one of the water-worn benches. Wood splintered everywhere wildly, stabbing into my chin and face, causing trickles of blood to dribble down. My teeth clamped down onto my tongue, causing me to cry out in pain. My stomach lurched at the sudden movement and searing pain. I wretched over and over and over again over the side of the boar, but my stomach had been empty for days, filled only with a sharp hollowness. As the acidic feeling consumed my throat and mouth, the trails of blood that had been crawling steadily down my face dribbled into the ocean, swallowed by its darkness.

  
Then something happened.

  
I was tossed backwards as if I weighed nothing. I hit the opposite side of my tiny vessel. A loud crack echoed, loud enough to be heard over the thundering of the wind and roaring of the sea.

  
A gaping crack worked itsway along the boat. Wood split ad if it was made of butter and was being run through with a knife. Pain pierced through my spine and I prayed nothing was broken; I could move (barely), so that was a good sign.

 

More blood dripped into the sea.  
Then I noticed the looming, foreboding shadow swimming steadily towards me. Everything seemed to have halted, the rain had ceased, the wind had reduced its breath and the waves no longer actively tried to kill me. As the dark shape moved towards me, I realised how vulnerable I was; a sitting duck at the mercy of the terrible sea and the sea was not kind.

  
Five metres away. Four. Three, two, one.

  
It was in this moment the proud beast broke free of the waters grasp. Launching into the air, foamy water sprayed in every direction. Light reflected off its slick skin, water droplets spread across its back like pebbles on a beach. The force of the shark escaping into the icy air caused ripples of waves to be sent out, each one carrying more water into the boat as it passed. I was so close to it.

  
Time seemed to be frozen, giving me a chance to take in and analyse each and every aspect of the shark. Its slit-like gills adjusting each time it moved. Powerful tail the last thing to escape the blanket of water. String and wicked, flicking up water and sending smaller drops flying. Any moment now time would speed up and the shark would plummet downward, nose first, returning to the safety of its ocean once again.

  
I would go down with it.

  
The shark would fall down upon me – breath foul, jagged teeth bared. Its humongous body would smash into me, shattering the pathetic boat and my fragile bones. The impact would cause me to sink downwards as if someone had tied a piece of string around my stomach and was tugging cruelly, reeling me in like a fish on a hook. Then they would let go and I would float peacefully to the surface, staining the water red. I wouldn’t gasp for air, my consciousness long-long-time, nor would I notice the deep blues that surrounded me or the light that shines down, making the water glisten like crystals. My body would be unrecognisable, the shark having snapped and destroyed everything.

  
_Eventually, I die._

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for my GCSE English class.   
> Tell what you think.  
> Comment if you love it. Comment if you hate it. Comment if you have a correction.


End file.
